Death and Life
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Natsu left, then appeared again. War waged, and one died...or did he? When Natsu comes back, Gray finds himself doing something to the other he had always wanted to do...but then a year later... R&R please. First FT fan fiction. GrayxNatsu Side GrayxLucy


A/n: All right, here is my first FT story. This has YAOI in it, and it's a one shot (Reason why it's so long). The pairing is Gray x Natsu. Oh yeah, I'm taking the idea from RaveMaster about dragons looking human (So Igneel looks human)...and honestly I made it depressing because I am depressed...*Sigh*Also side LucyxGray. Sorry for OOC...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FairyTail

* * *

><p>Natsu silently stood, gazing at what had been his hometown for some time now, on a hill in the far distance. He looked down sadly before turning back to the red-haired male that waited for him. "...Igneel...is this really what I have to do?" Natsu asked the older one. "Leave them all behind?"<p>

"Natsu. You are my son...I know the best for you. Besides sooner or later they would have done exactly what /he/ did to you..." Igneel said softly. "Told you they loved you then suddenly hate you for no reason...I know you don't want that..." Natsu winced as he remembered what Igneel was talking about. He slowly nodded and looked at the town one more time at the guild.

"Good-bye everyone..." Natsu whispered and smiled weakly. His eyes betrayed him though as tears slipped from them as he turned and followed Igneel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Guild:<p>

Gray came running inside with Happy following him. He panted and caught his breath as everyone turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked Gray, frowning lightly, she knew by the way he entered that something bad had happened.

"N-natsu..." Gray panted. "He-he's gone!" He held up a letter and the Master took it from him and began to read it out loud.

"Dear Everyone,

I'm sorry for not telling you in person, but I know you would all tru and stop me. I couldn't have you do that, so well...I'm righting you a letter. Out of character right? Well...it's because of what I need to tell all of you.

Not to long ago Igneel found me again, and asked me to leave with him. I had told him no, but...after something that happened I told him yes...and now here I am telling you that I am gone. Well I am gone now; by the time you are reading this. I don't plan on coming back, I'm sorry.

Happy, you'll be fine pal. I know you haven't been without me in a long time for a long time, but you can get through it. Just stick with Wendy ok?

Gray...I'm really sorry all right? For how I always acted to you and for what happened last week. I really am...I...Sorry I just can't say it or write it...anyways. See ya...

Lucy, you're a really good friend and all, but don't try and come find me. I won't let you. Besides I made Loki promise that he would keep you from finding me. Don't try and threaten him ether, he won't tell you. And I know you like me Lucy, but listen. I'm not the person for you. I don't like you in that way. I like someone else...{Arrow pointing at last paragraph}."

Lucy started to cry softly and Elfman patted her back softly, and looked at the Master who was trying to keep himself from crying.

Mostly everyone was trying to keep from crying. The Master carried on in the letter though after a few coughs.

"Erza, you're the light to everyone now. Lead them to victory and don't waver all right? You're a really good friend, and thanks for teaching me how to read or you guys would never know that I left...really though, you're great.

Wendy, you're a really good Dragon slayer, you just need to practice all right? And keep Happy safe for me all right? I'm entrusting him to you.

Master, I'm sorry for always causing so much trouble for you and everyone else so often. I really am, and to say I'm sorry I left something in a box for you and everyone else at my house. Have someone get it later; it's under my bed...

To everyone else, It's good-bye, though I don't think anyone will really notice that I am gone...well anyways...

To everyone, good bye...

-Natsu Dragoneel"

By now everyone was shedding tears, all for different reasons, but all for one as well. Natsu...was gone…

* * *

><p>10 Years Later:<p>

"Master~!" Young Haku yelled as he ran in followed by his Father. The young black haired boy happily hugged the Master, who was now someone that at once Fairytail thought was they're enemy, but not anymore. The Master smiled at the young one and patted his head.

"Morning Haku, Gray," He said, looking up at the boys father, who once more had no shirt on. "You never change do you Gray?" He asked the other male as he stood up straight.

"Nice to see you to," Gray said with a sigh, and looked around. "Man this place used to be so full of life until the dragon war…" He muttered, and looked down, remembering the war. He winced, and then looked down at his 5-year-old son who was oblivious about the war that had happened.

"What war Father?" Haku asked, looking at his father curiously.

Gray had regretted this moment for a long time now, but he knew he had to tell his son sometime or another about it all. "Well son…you see…a while back, before you were born…someone that used to-" He cringed. "-work here left because of something that happened between him and…I…Because of that, some...hard to explain things happened here at the guild. It wasn't to long after that that we saw him again, alive and well. But there was a problem you see. He had been captured by the darkness that his 'father' had told him was a good thing. And this... started the war between dragons and humans." Gray explained to his son. "But as you have been learning, the war caused many deaths and almost no one likes to talk about…not even I…" He paused. "And you know...I'm one of those people. I really don't like to talk about it honestly. One reason is because...I had to kill him. My rival...my friend...you know though, if I didn't do that back then you wouldn't be here... Why are you crying Haku?"

"Because it's sad..." Haku whispered and looked down. "You had to kill you're best friend...it's...sad..." He looked up then. "Dady...would you rather want me or him alive...?" He asked.

Gray stilled, how was he supposed to answer that. He didn't even know the answer to that question. He smiled weakly. "I don't have an answer to that Haku..." He whispered as his wife, Lucy, came up behind him.

"Gray did you make Haku cry? Again?" She snapped, and hit him on the head.

"Ow! Lucy!" Gray yelled. Haku winced, he hated it when his Mother and Father got into a fight with one another.

Lucy sighed then and turned to they're son. "What did he do to make you cry Haku?" She asked sweetly as Gray rubbed his abused head.

"Mommy…would you rather want me or the person Father said he had to kill?" Haku asked and Lucy glared at Gray.

"You told him about that Gray?" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. "I told you not to! He didn't need to know anything about it you idiot!" She raised her hand to hit him when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Who's dead?" Someone asked.

Gray froze and stared at the person. Lucy looked behind her and fell into the person's arms, crying. The person blinked a few times, almost lifeless green eyes showing a confused look. Gray stood up and looked right at the person.

Gray froze and stared at the person. Lucy looked behind her and fell into the person's arms, crying. The person blinked a few times, almost lifeless green eyes showing a confused look. Gray stood up and looked right at the person.

"Natsu…?" He whispered and walked towards the other slowly, his eyes showing disbelief. Haku was confused, who was this person and why were his mommy and daddy acting the way they were? The Master watched all of this silently, and looked over at Wendy who was smiling lightly at this. She then spoke up.

"I found his body yesterday…" She said softly. "He…he was still breathing Gray…you didn't kill him…when you froze him he somehow managed to live and now…here he is. He doesn't remember anything that happened those few years ago…" She said slowly. "It might be better if it stays that way."

Natsu looked at her blankly, and blinked a few times, the color coming back into his eyes. "Ehhhhhh? Wendy when did you get so old?" He yelled and then looked at Lucy and Gray. "H-huh? What-what's going on? Am I in Edolas again!"

Gray's eyebrow twitched and hit the other sending him flying into a wall. Haku's eyes widened as his father yelled. "You idiot! You know how long we thought you were dead? I thought I had **killed** you Natsu!" He snapped, tears falling. "It's been 10 damn years you idiot!"

Natsu sat up rubbing his cheek and glared at Gray. "What the hell are you talking about? I went to sleep last night and now you're telling me I slept for 10 years?"

"Pretty much…" Wendy sighed and shook her head. Boy, was this going to take some explaining…

"Huh who's the kid?"

* * *

><p>3 Hours Later:<p>

Natsu sat there silently, looking down at the ground. He was trying to take all of this in without acknowledging Gray and Lucy's child. He didn't like it…he was asleep for 10 years and Gray hocked up with Lucy…why? He didn't understand it. He sighed and closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Everyone was so different; he was the only one who was the same…

What place did he have in this guild now? There was no place…He shook his head. Where was he supposed to go? Home? No…that wouldn't be a good place. He would still be found there…he had to go somewhere where no one would think to look. Then it hit him. He knew the perfect place to go. He smiled, but tried to keep it down in case people got suspicious. He looked up and blinked, seeing Lucy scolding Gray, something Natsu had expected to see.

He sighed once more before standing up. Gray looked over at him, and blinked a few times before sighing. He walked away from Lucy and walked over to Natsu. He knew he wasn't taking all of this well, might as well tell the other the truth, was what Gray was thinking. He tapped Natsu on the shoulder and the other one looked at him. Gray could tell he was trying to keep pain out of them.

"Natsu liste-"

"I don't want to know," Natsu said, interrupting the other. "I'm just gonna leave. There is no place for me here Gray, and you know it. Everyone has moved on, gotten older, have no need for someone as-." His eyes widened as he found Gray's lips on his own.

It was in that few seconds he heard Lucy's scream, Erza's sword clattering to the floor, Wendy gasping, Juvia fainting, and a lot of other sounds. Natsu himself couldn't believe it. He found himself kissing back though, not knowing why of course, but he was. Gray parted and looked at him. "Please don't leave Natsu…" He murmured and rubbed the others cheek softly, giving him one of those looks that made Natsu's heart speed up. Natsu honestly didn't know what to make of that. Gray had just…kissed him…in front of everyone…and of all things he had kissed back…he hadn't pushed Gray away. He had actually kissed back. Why? Oh he had no idea, but it was starting to bug him…he didn't know why in the world he would kiss his best friend back…more so when that friend was MARRIED.

"…Gray…why did you…?" Natsu couldn't get the last few words out. His face was steaming red, and he felt like he was going to faint.

"I don't want to lose you again," Gray answered. "Natsu, don't leave please…" He was pretty much begging the Salamander to not leave. "Besides Natsu…we've all missed you…stay…alright?"

Natsu had never seen the Ice mage act this way before, and honestly it was starting to freak him out, but honestly he also liked it. "Gray…" No he couldn't tell the other. He just couldn't. "N…never mind…I can't stay…" He smiled weakly. "Sorry…" He turned and then started running, not looking back.

Gray stood there, shocked. He then looked down, when was he going to be able to get all through this without all of the pain? He rubbed the back of his head and shook his head. _Natsu when will you see you're the one I want? Not Lucy…I've always wanted you Natsu…_ He said nothing to anyone as he started to chase after the dragon slayer. He knew where the other was heading it was too obvious.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the black haired male to find a makeshift house, that honestly looked nothing like a house. He knew this is where Natsu went when he didn't want anyone to find him. How did Gray know this? Heh, he had followed Natsu one time and found this place. Natsu had no idea Gray knew about it, so of course he would not be expecting the ice mage to find him. Gray slowly walked down into the house.<p>

It was made like a beaver home honestly, the top had mud, branches, and other things on it and the entrance was sealed well, but not well enough for the ice mage to not get in. Inside it was pretty big, it was carved into the ground and had many items in it. The one thing that caught Gray's eye was a picture of everyone in the guild 10 years ago before this all happened. Everyone was smiling, and everyone looked…happy. Gray frowned and then looked around. He had explored this place a few times, and knew where Natsu would probably be. He walked over to the bedroom and opened it, finding the salamander looking out a makeshift window in the wall. The 'house' was by a cliff, so from the back you could see out across the land.

Natsu didn't seem to notice Gray until arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. "Man….you really are an idiot…" He muttered and sighed. "Seriously Natsu, you need to think about things before you rush in…even things like this…Natsu… I had thought I killed you…you don't know how much that hurt. Lucy was my only outlet…I…I didn't know what else to do…besides Haku is…not really my son…he's adopted…Natsu…I just want you. I've always just wanted you."

Natsu was stiff, but he found himself relaxing in Gray's arms. "Gray…I…I've been worried…I was worried you would hate me honestly…for…for…almost killing you back there…when we were fighting…I remember it…I didn't want to but I did…"

"I love you Natsu…" Gray murmured and kissed the other boy. "…No matter what happens…I will always love you…" He smiled and brought the other boy down underneath him. Natsu's face turned a dark shade of red as he realized the position he was in and the position Gray was in. Natsu now had a feeling he would see how far Gray's love went…

**(Start of M rated part *somewhat*)**

Natsu didn't complain as the ice mage removed his clothing, by now Natsu was feeling over heated, more than normal. He closed his eyes as the ice mage glided his hands over all of Natsu's weak points. He felt himself shivering to Gray's touch. Who knew the ice mage was so cold? Right now the fire mage was slightly happy the other had a stripping problem because he had already been without a shirt and pants. Without his shirt Natsu could see the hard abs the other had.

"Like what you see Natsu?" Gray purred, and Natsu's face flushed.

"Oh suddup…" He retorted, looking away and the other chuckled and made Natsu face him. He leaned down and kissed the other as he removed the last articles of clothing that both of them shivered as his lower area was hit by the cold air that surrounded him, he knew it was probably because of Gray. His body stiffened as Gray pushed a finger into him. He panted and looked at Gray. "You can't wait can you?" He asked as he winced.

"Hm. Of course not Natsu. You don't know how long I have waited to do this...to you..." Gray smirked at the last remark while Natsu once more flushed a deep red. Natsu gripped the sheets under him roughly as the other inserted another finger inside of him and moved both fingers around, searching for that one little place...Natsu let out a moan as the other finally found the place. Gray smirked and placed another finger in and kept hitting that spot as he stretched the other out. Natsu was having a hard time trying to find his mind. It was to much for him and the feeling was driving him over the edge.

"Ahhhh~...Gray...just...do it..."

"Do what Natsu?"

"Ahhh...so not funny Gray...just f me...hurry...Gray..."

The other smiled and complied to the others request. Natsu's and Gray's moans mingled with one another's and eventually they both climaxed. Gray panted, looking down at the exhausted Natsu. He smiled weakly and pulled out of the other and held him close...he had no idea this would be probably the last time he would see the fire mage...for a while. Even so, he had finally gotten what he wanted from the Fire mage.

* * *

><p>When Gray woke up he found a note by the bed. He frowned and read over it slowly, as he read over it his eyes darkened. He sighed and closed his eyes. <em>Natsu...<em> He thought sadly and then got up and got cleaned before slipping out of the now empty house, and headed for the guild.

* * *

><p>1 Year Later:<p>

Gray looked out across the horizon silently. He heard footsteps walk slowly too him and a sword was put to his neck. He felt the cool tip of the blade right where his main vain was. "...Natsu..." He whispered, and felt and arm wrap around him. "It's time isn't it...for both of us to just vanish?"

"Gray...yeah...let's...vanish together..."

"Of course...my flame..."

* * *

><p>An: Done...this took me three days _...eheh I kept getting stuck honestly. Also I am planning to write more for this pairing as well as for this anime/manga. My first story after this is going to be called

_Dragons and Humans; Where They Meet_

It will be a GrayxNatsu fan fiction and will be slightly Au. Meaning they will still be mages, but they're pasts and everything will be different, mostly for the main characters. In it I will be using an idea much like this one where Igneel was a dragon, but looked human (Much like Let in RaveMaster). This is a piece of the prologue:

_It was about a million years ago when the war between the Demonics and the Dragons began. No one knew how it started sept for the Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers were not part of the Demonics, they were dragons, but with powers unlike the others. They're powers have been passed down from one to another for a long time and eventually the power of the legendary Fire Dragon Godioun, was passed down onto Igneel, one of the strongest warriors to ever live. Then...the powers were passed down to a young hybrid that Igneel found. The boy was part dragon, but he was also part human and became an outcast. However Igneel raised the child as his own and taught him the magic of Godioun. Eventually Igneel had to leave him and that day the boy was attacked by humans and almost killed until a young ice mage saved him. To this day the two have never known who the other was...until an encounter with..._


End file.
